De todos los días y otros pocos
by Natsichan
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas, con y sin relación. I: [Jouyako] II: [Koukari] III: [Daimi] -Colección dedicada a SkuAg-
1. Repentino (Jouyako)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todo su universo no me pertenecen (una pena, la verdad)

* * *

 **Repentino**

Los ojos no son la única forma de mirar. Se puede ver con las manos, con la nariz, con la boca, con el alma, con la imaginación, con el corazón. Y a Miyako le encantaba crear sin ver. Tenía en su departamento una habitación sólo para crear; estaba sucia y había poco espacio, pero era su habitación favorita.

En su atril colocaba un cuadro en blanco, se vendaba los ojos y con sus manos trazaba lo que su corazón le dictaba. Ella no era buena dibujando, ni tampoco pintando dibujos ya hechos, pero crear sin ver era otra cosa. No tenía límites ni restricciones, no había guía ni había copias. Era expresarse y redescubrirse. Era ser, vivir y sentir en colores, en texturas. Era su secreto, algo que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más que ella. Hasta que llegó ese día.

El día en que Miyako dejó de crear sólo para ella, fue el día en que decidió dejar su corazón en alguien más. Ella sólo quería ayudar. Y él necesitaba de su ayuda.

El corazón no es el único que ama. Aman también las manos, la nariz, la boca, el alma, la imaginación, las palabras. Y a Jou le encantaban las palabras. Tenía en su dormitorio una biblioteca repleta de libros que él, preso de su logofilia, leía y releía. Leía para evadir lo que sentía, para olvidar su realidad. Hasta que llegó ese día.

El día en que Jou no pudo seguir eludiendo, el día en que el peso de su mundo comenzaba a aplastarlo y él no encontraba libro que resistiera. Ese día la vio a ella. Y ella lo vio a él. No con los ojos, como lo habían hecho hasta el momento, pero con el alma.

Comenzaron con un té, hablaron como nunca —con lo que a Jou le gustaban las palabras—, y acabaron creando en la habitación de arte secreto, con los ojos vendados —con lo que significaba para Miyako revelar aquel secreto—. Y no lo planearon, tal vez eso fue lo maravilloso de su amor. Repentino y para siempre.

* * *

Wow, no escribía hace tanto tiempo que ahora se me hace raro leerme.

Quiero agradecerle a **SkuAg** , por el aguante y por ser tan genial, por salvarme del maldito bloqueo y por alegrarme con su amistad. ¡Te quiero, Sku! La colección entera está dedicada a ti.

A todos, ¡gracias infinitas por leer!


	2. Por una tormenta (Koukari)

**Por una tormenta**

Escribiendo en su computadora pasaron las horas, tecla tras tecla, con prisa, sin errores. Debía acabar el trabajo y entregarlo antes de que fuera tarde. Encerrado en su mundo, no oyó el timbre ni las relajadas conversaciones que mantenía su madre, al otro lado de la puerta. No fue hasta sentirse satisfecho con su obra que se levantó. Estiró los brazos, acabó su vaso de jugo de un sorbo y tomó una muda de ropa limpia.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesto a tomar la más merecida y larga ducha de toda su vida. No llegó a dar dos pasos, pues las risas de su madre le llamaron la atención.

— ¿Mamá?

La señora Izumi se puso de pie de inmediato, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y una risa flotando a su alrededor.

—Kou, cielo, acércate, ¡tienes que ver las maravillas que Hikari-chan ha impreso!

Arrugando un poco el entrecejo, Koushiro miró hacia el sillón que le daba la espalda. De la nada, la figura de Hikari Yagami, que había estado inclinada, se irguió, sosteniendo algo en sus manos, y lo miró sonriente. Lo primero que él atinó a hacer fue esconder sus calzoncillos tras su espalda.

— ¡Hikari-san! —Exclamó con las mejillas encendidas —, no sabía que… no oí que…

Las mejillas de Hikari también se colorearon.

—Lo siento, debí haber avisado antes de venir. Es que al fin pude imprimir esas fotos del primero de agosto. Hice varias copias, y pensé que, tal vez, a tus padres y a ti les gustaría tenerlas.

Koushiro recordaba muy bien aquel día, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo olvidaría. Le sonrió a Hikari con ternura y olvidando todo lo demás, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Entendió que lo que llevaba en sus manos eran fotografías que habían caído al suelo. Ella se las tendió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y sus dedos se rosaron suavemente cuando Koushiro las tomó.

Él la felicitó por su trabajo, eran tan únicas como la misma Hikari. Y así, rememoró cada escena del aniversario digital con cada fotografía. Todos estaban allí. Taichi, luciendo su nuevo _peinado de adulto_. Mimi con sus anteojos oscuros, tomando sol con Palmon. Sora y Yamato, con su anillo de compromiso. Iori, enseñando a sus camaradas a utilizar correctamente su _shinai_ *. Daisuke, alzando con toda la alegría su boleto a Estados Unidos. Joe, ejerciendo su trabajo de médico de ambos mundos. Miyako y Ken, siendo felices juntos. Takeru, leyendo a Patamon y Tailmon su primer libro publicado. Y estaban ellos, Hikari y Koushiro, o mejor dicho, sus pies.

Se sorprendió al ver aquello, porque no lo esperaba; esa fotografía había sido sacada sin su consentimiento, después de haber caído dormido, junto a Hikari, a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Hikari le sonrió tan dulcemente que él no pudo resistirse al sonrojo, una vez más.

—No pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Koushiro agitó levemente la fotografía.

—Me quedaré con esta —declaró.

Se miraron con las mejillas tan coloreadas que debieron apartar los ojos. Y en un intento de cambiar los aires acalorados, Koushiro miró a donde estaba su madre, pero ella ya no se encontraba allí. Entendieron, sin tener que pensarlo, que se había marchado a propósito.

—Emmm

—…

—Sí.

—Claro, emm

—…

—Yo… voy a… a volver a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Oh. Claro, sí. Este… de acuerdo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Koushiro la acompañó hasta la puerta. Hikari le sonrió y volvió a calzarse.

—Yo…

—Gracias —soltó él —, por pasar y traer las fotografías.

La sonrisa de Hikari se intensificó, y, sin pensarlo, se puso en puntas de pie, sellando la mejilla coloreada de Koushiro con un suave beso. Y la sorpresa atenuó el sonrojo.

El muchacho abrió con cuidado la puerta de entrada, el viento les azotó el rostro con fuerza y varias gotas de lluvia que viajaban en él salpicaron sus ropas. Koushiro, de inmediato, cerró la puerta y la trabó con llave.

—No te irás con esa tormenta.

—Sólo es agua y algo de viento, además, traje mi paraguas —siguió ella, siempre sonriente, alzando en su hombro un paraguas rosado.

Sin previo aviso, el resplandor de un relámpago iluminó el lugar, y un imponente trueno, como un fogonazo, retumbó en las paredes, haciendo flaquear la sonrisa de la niña.

—Yo haré la cena —decidió Koushiro, quitándole el paraguas rosado de las manos.

Hikari esperó un momento, buscando cómo replicar, pero viendo que no ganaría, volvió a reírse. Koushiro le dio la espalda, con una sonrisa, para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Bien, tú ganas. Pero la próxima vez cocinaré yo.

Ella caminó tras él. Pero Koushiro la sorprendió al voltearse e inclinarse para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

—La próxima vez.

* * *

*Shinai: Sable de bambú que utilizan en el kendo.

¡Miles de gracias por leer!


	3. Mudanza (Daimi)

**Mudanza**

—Hace tanto calor que ya no puedo moverme.

Mimi Tachikawa se había recostado frente al ventilador, con la camisa atada arriba del ombligo y las manos sobre su cabeza. Las suaves gotas de sudor que caían de su frente se perdían en el castaño de sus cabellos y su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda. Aquel ventilador, blanco y pequeño, giraba su cabezal de izquierda a derecha en un ritmo tan lento y con una brisa tan leve que parecía que ni siquiera estaba encendido.

—Fue un día muy largo —declaró Daisuke, a su lado, con la mejilla pegada al suelo y la suave brisa del ventilador despegando a duras penas su camiseta de su espalda.

Habían estado todo el día descargando pesadas cajas y entrándolas al nuevo departamento del muchacho, con el sol sobre sus cabezas y el ascensor del edificio descompuesto.

Subiendo y bajando las escaleras, una y otra vez, caja tras caja, en un día caluroso, acabaron casi desmayados. Y lo primero que hicieron fue conectar el pequeño ventilador de Daisuke, que lo que menos hacía era ventilar.

—Quiero un baño de burbujas —murmuró Mimi, soñando despierta.

Daisuke quiso reír, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte una botella de agua mineral gasificada y una esponja.

Ella lanzó un lánguido suspiro al aire viciado.

— ¿Todavía no arreglaron las cañerías?

—Sólo la electricidad. No hay agua, no hay gas, no hay teléfono.

Las cejas de Mimi se fruncieron, Daisuke lo supo tan sólo con oírla suspirar, y, de haber tenido las fuerzas, habría estirado su brazo y colocado su dedo índice en la arruga hasta que ella la hiciera desaparecer con una risa.

—Te pasa por pagar un alquiler tan barato.

Fue un regaño, Daisuke lo sabía.

—Era mi única forma de venir a Estados Unidos —dijo, intentando encogerse de hombros.

Mimi giró el rostro, Daisuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Hoy pasarás la noche en _mí_ departamento —sentenció—. Esto es un chiquero.

Los labios de Daisuke se entreabrieron para dejar escapar una suave risa. Y es que Mimi, como siempre, llevaba la razón.

—No lo voy a negar. Todavía hay mucho que hacer para que quede presentable.

Daisuke abrió los ojos, Mimi aún lo observaba. Le sonrió despacio.

—No te saldrá gratis mi ayuda —expuso ella, con su sonrisa tomando colores atrevidos.

—Pagaré con gusto.

* * *

Mimi, Daisuke and the crinkle... algún día escribiré más sobre eso.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
